Fifth Year Crush: James and Lily Year 5
by KeatsLove
Summary: Lily Evans seems to not be able to stand the sight of James Potter, but is that really true? Are other feelings lurking under the surface that even Lily won't acknowledge? The rest of the Marauders are featured heavily.


Fifth Year Crush: James Potter and Lily Evans Year 5

Part I – Cursing Snivellus

"Look, I don't like you or anything and I by no means intend to date you, Potter," I say, finding Stupid Potter and his friends under their usual tree near the lake, "but let's call a truce for all of an instance. I'd like your help."

Stupid Potter looks up from his Potions notes, Lupin and Pettigrew look like they want to scatter to avoid any possible wrath.

"Relax," I say, rolling my eyes at their jitteriness. "I'm not going to hex anyone...yet. That's what I need help on. From all of you." I glare at Potter. "I don't want to be left alone with you."

He yawns and stretches. "Moony and Wormtail are not chaperones. If you want my help, you need to explain to me alone."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, mate," Lupin whispers, nudging Potter with an elbow, before raising his voice and directing his next question at me. We share prefect duties. I know him better then the others. "Um, what exactly were you needin' help with, Evans?"

"Cursing Severus," I say. "You heard what he called me and I...I don't want him to think he can make a habit out of doing it. I don't study up much on that type of, um, skill and know you do." I manage to contain a glare which would have been directed at Potter. "I was hoping for some assistance, that's all. Truce."

"Assistance in what?" Black asks, coming up from wherever else he's been till now. He grins at me before drawling in what I assume is meant to be his most charming manner "Mornin', Lily."

Potter trounces him, dragging Black to the ground, and punching him in the arm several times. "Shut up, you blighter! Shut up!"

Lupin and Pettigrew both cover their mouths trying desperately not to laugh. I roll my eyes, tone brisk.

"Yes, well, anyway...Will you do it? Don't worry about the complexity. I can manage any spell." I glare at Potter. "Especially any you know."

Potter looks up, fist hovering over Black's face who's still grinning good naturedly, finding this all terribly amusing. "Ever try a love spell, Evans?"

"Oh, not again," Lupin mutters, shaking his head and fumbling for a book before opening it to a random page and beginning to read.

"I don't need love spells, Potter," I say, gaze steady on him. "You, on the other hand..."

"Just do the immobilus spell," Black says suddenly, sitting up and brushing Potter's hands off his robes with one hand while smoothing the back of his hair with the other. "After that, you can do whatever your little heart desires." He grins. "Maybe you should try a love spell or at least a reverse memory charm. Make Snivelly think he's a first year with a rabid crush on Filch."

Even I have to cover my mouth to make it look like I'm not smiling at that suggestion. "Will it wear off?"

Black shrugs. "Eventually."

I think a moment. "Well, thank you for the suggestions. Perhaps I will use the immobilus spell and just give Severeus a stern talking to. At least I know he can't run off and will be forced to listen."

"Hell hath no fury like a Lily scorned," Potter mutters under his breath.

"You should know, mate," Black drawls, grinning up at me as he's walloped in the arm by Potter again. I bite down on my lower lip, forcing a smile.

"Yes, well, thank you."

As I turn on my heel to leave, I hear "I love you, Lily!" in a high falsetto voice (probably from Black) and lots of loud kissing noises and laughter from everyone but Potter who's trying to shush his mates between threatening to curse them.

Part II – Lying to Lupin

"...Alright, so if we set a standard for how many points will be taken off for a certain offense, then no one can accuse us of playing favorites or being unfair." I say two weeks later as I run a finger down my list, coiling a bit of hair around the index finger of my right hand. "Does that sound alright to you?"

"He's not coming, you know," Lupin says, unconcerned, not looking up from working on his own list of offenses and point value. "You can stop acting so nervous."

"Who's not coming?" I ask, glancing at the common room door. "And why would I care?"

Lupin looks up, dark eyes searching. "James. You've been looking at the door every five seconds. He's not coming."

I flip my hair over my shoulder with a 'humpf!' "I could care less where James Potter comes and goes."

"Then act it, Evans, because I'm in no mood for games."

"That's very rude of you, Lupin." I scowl. "I don't believe I'm going to like working with you this year if that's how you behave normally."

"Sorry," he apologizes, glancing at the open window. "The moon is nearly full. I get pettish around this time of month. I'm sorry."

Part III -- A Civil Word

"Honestly, we've got to do something about those Ravenclaws always winning the Challenge Bowl," I say, prefect badge glinting as I walk toward the lake with Lupin after our meeting was complete. I mean to leave off and go my own way before Stupid Potter can say anything, but the sky might as well open up and rain pink jelly-babies before retard boy misses an opportunity to harass me.

He in question jogs up to us, robes billowing behind, acting like he doesn't notice me. "Hey, Moony, didn't you say--Oh. Hullo, Evans. Splendid day for a walk, don'tcha think?"

"Not with you," I say, lips pressing into a thin line. "I'd rather sprout boils and ooze puss than--"

"Go anywhere with me," Potter interrupts, sounding disinterested. "Yes, yes, I know." He turns back to Lupin. "Got the bludger I was after?"

Lupin pushes his sandy hair out of his eyes. "You know I can't tell left from right in Quidditch. Why don't you go after it?"

"Because I've detention at four. Time is limited."

"Fancy that, another detention," I say tartly. "Pity no one's keeping a score card, Potter."

He looks at me again as if just remembering my presence. "44 this year alone. Not nearly as many as the curses, hexes, and tarty comments you've graced me with, Evans. I believe you're up to 52."

I smile thinly. "Yes. I'm quite proud of my record."

Lupin waves a hand helplessly. "Is this going to--uh--end? Soon?"

"I can think of a perfect way for it to end," Potter says, raising a dark eyebrow my direction. "Whatdayasay, Evans?"

"Piss off, Potter, I'd rather die."

He shrugs. "That can be arranged."

Lupin looks helplessly back-and-forth from one of us to the other, muttering under his breath. "Oh, good grief...Why am I even still standing here?"

"You're just upset because you're not a prefect," I accuse, grabbing Lupin's arm and pressing against him. He stiffens, trying to pull away but I hold fast. "Lupin got the spot and I'd prefer him over you any day."

Stupid Potter doesn't say anything right away. Instead, he runs a hand through his already messy hair. Lupin manages to pull out and heads for the big tree where the other boys are gathered. I'm left with just Potter.

"Do you really mean that?" he asks, voice dropping to its low, mature tone I rarely hear. "I'm not such a terrible lout."

"I've...I've got to go," I say, voice and foul mood faltering. "Lizzy will wonder. Uh...Cheers."

Potter grins and I turn to hurry away. I hear him call to his mates "Hey! Evans said a civilized word to me!"


End file.
